Bem vindo à Sistinas
by any dheyne
Summary: Em um mundo completamente mundano, Sistinas é a cidade dos sodomitas, assim como de vampiros e outras tantas criaturas que os tolos humanos creem não existir.
1. Chapter 1

**Obs.: Essa fic é uma one-shot, e embora a historia seja minha os personagens e os lugares não são. A fic se passa em Sistinas: A cidade dos vampiros eróticos, criada por Lewd e alguns personagens que eu vou usar são dele, já os restante são da Stephenie Meyer.**

**Se você for daquelas pessoas bem loucas mesmo eu aconselho que leia sistinas, eu li todas as historias e as vezes ainda leio algumas repetidas. Mas alguns contos são bem pesados, portanto fica em sua escolha se vai ler ou não.**

CAPITULO 1

Chegando à Sistinas...

Ela percebeu que não deveria estar ali assim que o motorista do táxi que havia pego se negou a entrar na cidade. Então Isabella teve de descer em frente a placa que continha letras enormes e negras: _**Bem vindo a Sistinas, população 370 mil.**_

O que Isabella não notara era que havia uma linha tênue na cor da noite que dividia a cidade do reto do mundo, a noite em Sistinas era mais escura, não havia estrelas e a lua brilhava completamente cheia. Ela pôde ouvir um uivo vindo de algum lugar distante, mas imaginou que seria apenas um lobo.

Pobre garota, talvez ela não soubesse que as lendas da cidade, eram reais...

….

O vento bateu em seu rosto e ela encolheu com o frio que ele trouxe, apertou a pequena mala contra si e apressou seus passos para dentro da tenebrosa Sistinas. Precisava de um lugar para ficar, e de um emprego também, embora naquela cidade ela soubesse que a maioria das forasteiras como ela acabavam virando prostitutas, freiras, ou desparecendo misteriosamente na noite negra e engolidora de almas.

Isabella não queria nada disso, a prostituição nunca seria uma opção que ela recebesse de bom grado, e as freiras daquele lugar tinham a fama de serem tão promiscuas quanto prostitutas. O que ela queria mesmo era ser garçonete, o único emprego que poderia conseguir naquela cidade já que não tinha nem terminado o colegial.

Se dirigiu o mais rapidamente para o Aces High bar, talvez o dono do estabelecimento lhe desse um emprego, já que Claire sua ultima garçonete havia passado a trabalhar no clube Devil´s Whorehouse, tinha recebido essas informações de Alice, ela fora embora da cidade não havia uma semana, disse que não suportava mais aquele lugar.

...

Isabella adentrou o bar lotado e se encostou no balcão para falar com o barman, ele pareceu não notá-la em meio a tantos clientes, Isabella teve de chama-lo para que isso ocorresse.

Hey! Voce! - Ela disse chegando o mais proximo possivel do homen grande e loiro preparava as bebidas – Onde consigo falar com o dono? Queria preencher a vaga de garçonete.

Já foi preenchida Layla chegou ontem – Ele disse e apontou para uma morena que atendia os clientes rapidamente, ela era linda e tinha seios enormes. Isabella sabia qual o quesito proucurado pelos donos de bares em Sistinas, ela não tinha a menor chance.

Sabe onde consigo um emprego e lugar para ficar? - Ela perguntou e o homem coçou o queixo como se pensasse em algo, e então sorriu.

Sammael quer sangue novo no Devil´s Whorehouse, mas ele é bem exigente, embora eu ache que com um corpo desse... - Ele observou o corpo da garota de forma luxuriosa antes de continuar – Ele não teria problemas em lhe contratar.

Obrigada...eu acho. - Ela respondeu e saiu rapidamente do local que naquela noite estava tão cheio que com certeza haveria alguma confusão.

Ela não sabia muita coisa sobre Sammael, apenas que sua melhor amiga Alice já o tinha visto uma vez e ficara com a calcinha enxarcada só de olhar em seus olhos. Ela imaginara que ele era um homem muito bonito, mais que bonito já que Alice era muito perfeccionista quando se tratava de homens.

O problema é que ela tinha medo daquele lugar, na verdade Isabella tinha medo daquela cidade inteira, mas não era isso que a levara ali? A adrenalina de um lugar afastado e escondido do mundo, um lugar que era cheio de crenças e sodomias? Isabella queria mais do que isso, ela queria um homem que a fodesse tão forte quanto um cavalo, ela queria viver algo inexplicavel em um lugar completamente magico.

Sistinas estava de portas abertas... Devil´s Whorehouse tambem.

** ***B..S*****

**Oi! Minha quimio foi adiada para amanhã, então eu resolvi postar uma nova fic hoje, na verdade eu nunca havia postado uma one-shot. Essa é bem pequenininha e só tem dois cap, o segundo e maior e melhor é claro. Qualquer semelhança dessa fic com algum conto de sistinas não é mera coincidencia. Eu sou bem vergonhosa para escrever essas coisas então recorri ao site para melhorar meu vocabulario e concertar algumas partes.**

**Se você já leu Sistinas, sabe muito bem quem é Sammael e o quão "bom" ele pode ser, no sentido sexual é **

**Espero que leiam, gostem, ou detestem quero uma review me falando onde eu errei, por eu quero melhorar.**

**ps: Edward não aparece nessa one-shot, mas quero fazer algumas sequencias então eu prometo que ele vai aparecer. Isso é, se voces gostarem.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

- O que uma garota como voce faz aqui? - Um homem de estatura mediana e pele clara lhe perguntou assim que pôs os pés no clube.

- Soube que Sammael... bem eu soube que ele precisa de mais uma pessoa para trabalhar aqui... - Ela respondeu olhando o homem de cima abaixo, ele não era particularmente bonito, mas tinha algo que faria qualquer mulher cair aos seus pés, Isabella só não conseguia entender o que.

- Qual é seu nome garota?

- Isabella, Isabella Swan. - Ela respondeu e corou quando ele tocou seu rosto de forma carinhosa.

- Falarei com Sammael, se ele estiver disposto, voce terá uma entrevista e talvez consiga o cargo. Mas em todo caso é melhor proucurar um lugar para ficar – Ele deslizou suas mãos por entre os seus seios, e ela segurou a vontade de colar seu corpo ao dele e se esfregar contra sua ereção visivel. - Se eu não morasse em um dos apartamentos do clube, diria para ficar em minha casa.

- Obri...obrigada. - Ela disse e observou o homem se virar, ela pensou que talvez devesse ir ao banheiro se recuperar antes de falar com Sammael. No estado em que estava iria parecer que cumpria uma abstinencia de anos.

Isabella não conseguia entender como o sutil toque de um homem pudesse acender nela um calor tão forte e denso. Mas as coisas só haviam começado para a não tão ingenua garota Swan.

Sammael estava parado do lado de fora proximo a porta do banheiro feminino, tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhos olhos fechados como se aguardasse algo há muito tempo. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos e as roupas eram como sempre pesadas demais, não para ele é logico.

- Se pretende ter um emprego aqui, espero que não passe tanto tempo no banheiro assim – Ele a olhou assim que ela saiu do banheiro, Isabella desceu seus olhos pelo seu corpo observando as tatuagens e cicatrizes em seu tão bem trabalhado corpo.

- Desculpe-me, eu... - Ela começou, mas ele a olhou duro o suficiente para que parasse.

- Com os gemidos que soltava, acredito que todos os homens nesse local quis arrebentar aquela porta para foder voce – Ele disse como se isso realmente pudesse acontecer.

Sammael esquadrinhou o corpo da mulher a sua frente como se ela fosse simplesmente um pedaço de carne exposta em um açougue.

- Voce sabe dançar? - Ele perguntou e ela levantou o rosto corado, não, ela não sabia dançar, na verdade ela podia tropeçar em seus proprios pés de forma constrangedora as vezes.

- Não senhor.

_- E o que sabe fazer?_ - Ele fez essa pergunta bem perto de seu ouvido, e ela estremeceu quando seus labios tocaram seu pescoço.

_- Sei fazer muitas coisas senhor, apenas não sei dançar_ – Ela respondeu com o mesmo tom, e pode sentir seu corpo se apertar ainda mais contra o dela.

_- Dançar é como fazer sexo Bella, voce só tem que se deixar levar – _Ela estranhou a forma de como ele a chamou, mas não se importou com isso, no momento tudo o que ela queria era ser fodida brutamente por Sammael. No fim Alice tinha razão, Bella tinha a calcinha tão enxarcada que tinha medo que lhe escorressem pelas pernas.

_- O senhor poderia me mostrar como? - _As palavras sairam de sua boca antes que pudesse perceber, Sammael tinha um sorriso no rosto cujos dentes brancos e pontiagudos sobresaiam fora do normal.

_- Quero que venha a minha suite, Bella. Vou lhe ensinar corretamente como ser uma vadia, embora eu ache que voce já saiba muito bem._

...

Bella nunca havia tido um homem como Sammaell em sua cama, ele era o contrario de tudo, a exeção de todas as era viril, e agressivo de uma forma profana. E o pior de tudo é que ela estava gostando muito desse outro universo, desse homem que a fazia se sentir submissa a ele.

Bella estava ajoelhada. Sua boca trabalhava com avidez no membro grosso e duro de Samaell, ela sabia que ele chegaria ao ápice logo e encheria sua boca de algo que ela odiaria ter de engolir. Ele penetrou sua boca com mais força e segurou seus cabelos, seus musculos retesaram e Bella foi obrigada a engolir algo que não tinha sequer gosto de esperma, num momento ela chegou a pensar no quão frio aquilo era.

Sammael a empurrou bruscamente contra a cama, e Bella teve medo quando olhou em seus olhos, havia pura luxuria ali, mas ela não daria o braço a torçer.

- Isso me come... mostra o que você sabe fazer! - Ela gritou para ele que aceitou como um desafio.

Ele a virou de bruços, e ela sentiu medo novamente, não queria se machucar, mas não sabia quanto prazer iria sentir com aquele homem, do mesmo jeito que ele era bruto, Sammael sabia muito bem como usar as mãos. Ele a penetrou bruscamente e ela soltou um gemido com a primeira estocada, por fim ela decidiu provocá-lo, ver até onde ele poderia ir.

- Só consegue isso? Pensei que você soubesse o que fazer com um pau tão gostoso! - Isso ativou instantaneamente a ira de Sammael.

Sammael possuía Bella com toda a sua força. Em nenhum momento da sua eternidade uma vadia o tinha desafiado dessa forma, e por esse motivo ele iria ensinar uma lição a ela, não colocaria limites em si mesmo. Na verdade ele tinha algo em mente guardado para Isabella.

Bella era penetrada e sua mente divagava em sensações completamente diferentes, mas que juntas tinham um efeito enorme em seu corpo. Prazer, dor, poder, humilhação. Ela simplesmente estava curtindo aquilo de forma que nunca curtira antes.

Mas quando Sammael puxava seus cabelos com força, ela virava uma submissa sendo domada por seu mestre. Então aguentava as estocadas violentas machucando suas carnes molhadas, e se sentia como estar no céu, embora duvidasse que entrasse lá depois daquela noite.

Quando Samaell sentiu Bella contrair-se em torno de si e molhar-se toda, ele a encostou na cabeceira e penetrou-a por completo. Para Bella havia sido a penetração mais profunda em sua vida.

Ela chegou a mais um orgasmo se perdendo nos braços fortes do homem que ela já duvidava que era humano. Ele não deu brecha para seu descanso e montou por cima dela penetrando-a com mais força que antes, Bella ainda o desafiava, mas duvidava que conseguiria aguentar até o fim.

Sammael tapou sua boca com uma das mãos isso a assustou e a excitou ao mesmo tempo. Num movimento rápido a penetrou atrás, uma coisa que ela nunca permitia na primeira transa. Dolorida, por causa da penetração seca sem lubrificação, Bella fez o possível para suportar a dor, mas quando ela se tornou suportável Sammael começou a estocar com mais força, num ritmo quase impossível de aguentar. A dor voltou a ser sua principal sensação.

Seus olhos passaram a esquadrinhar a face de Sammael, queria saber o que ele sentia no momento, mas tudo para ele parecia não passar de uma diversão, ela era a diversão. Ele a machucava e sentia prazer nisso.

Observando seus olhos ela teve um pequeno vislumbre do passado, era como se esse homem vivesse há muito tempo, mas não parecia ser velho, no máximo teria uns trinta anos.

A violenta mudança de posição que Sammael forçou retirou Isabella de seus pensamentos e a levou para a realidade. Foi posta de quatro como uma égua, Sammael levou uma das mãos de Bella até as nádegas e ordenou bruscamente que ela enfiasse o dedo indicador no rabo. Isabella soltou um gemido de prazer quando enfiou o primeiro, depois ele pediu dois, até que a fez enfiar quatro dedos, então ele a penetrou tão fundo quanto pôde, e ela sentiu seu gozo chegar em jatos molhando suas pernas. Ele sorriu malevolamente quando a imobilizou naquela posição e aumentou a força das estocadas, Bella conseguia distinguir a dor entre o prazer e com o aumento da velocidade, suas lagrimas se misturando com seus gritos de dor. Ela havia aprendido a lição...nunca mais desafiaria Sammael.

Ele aumentou a velocidade ao seu maximo e estocava mais e mais fundo cada vez que Bella gritava, ela pensara que iria desmaiar com a dor forte que a brutalidade da penetração lhe causava, mas antes que ela pudesse, Bella sentiu o membro de Sammael se enrigecer e depois preenche-la com algo que naquele momento ela descobriu não ser normal, como um homem podia foder uma mulher dessa maneira e não suar uma unica gota? Como ele aguentava por tanto tempo, e por que seu esperma não tinha a menor caracteristica de algo humano? Ela pensou nisso quando ele a largou na cama, caindo por cima dela.

- O que exatamente é voce? - Ela perguntou rolando para a outra extremidade da cama.

- Não importa o que eu sou – Ele disse voltando-se para o seu lado e beijando seu pescoço – O que importa é que agora voce é tambem.

Isabella sentiu um par de presas afiadas perfurar sua pele, e o sangue se esvaindo do seu corpo... e a unica coisa que ela se lembrava é que ela não era mais ela...


End file.
